Kitty-Tina Relationship
The Kitty-Tina Relationship, most commonly known as Kittina or T*tty, is the love-hate friendship between Kitty Wilde and Tina Cohen-Chang. Episodes Season Four Glease Tina, along with Brittany, Unique, Marley, and Sugar are invited to Kitty's home for a sleepover a la Grease. She is treated with some of the snack food provided there while Kitty had a talk with Marley in the bathroom. During Kitty's rendition of Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee, Tina is singing back-up with the other girls while going along with making fun of Marley. However, she acts innocently towards it once Marley comes back in the room and asks Kitty if she was "making fun of her." Dynamic Duets Tina asks Finn if the glee club could vote on Kitty coming into the glee club after witnessing her behavior towards the other members. They both have solos and sing a small duet during Some Nights with the rest of New Directions. Thanksgiving Tina performs Gangnam Style at Sectionals, with Kitty performing back-up. Naked Tina and Kitty meet with Jake and Ryder in the boys' locker room to discuss the months they shall dress for in the Men of McKinley calendar. Diva Tina performs Hung Up after confronting Blaine. Kitty, along with Unique and Brittany, does back-up dancing for Tina, from the hallway leading to the courtyard. Girls (and Boys) on Film Tina and Kitty are singing and dancing partners while doing back-up with the other New Directions girls as Marley and Unique lead on Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. Feud Tina and Kitty are seen cheering with the other girls during Finn, Will, and New Directions Boys' mash-up, Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. Guilty Pleasures Kitty was interviewed by Brittany on her internet talk show, Fondue For Two. Kitty is opposed to publicly sharing her guilty pleasure. Tina observes the segment on her computer, and notices that Kitty still keeps her guilty pleasure quiet to Brittany. She and the other New Directions girls confront Kitty and Brittany, demanding to know what Kitty's guilty pleasure is, only to learn that it's the Spice Girls. This leads to Tina, Kitty, and New Directions girls perform Wannabe in the choir room for "Guilty Pleasures Week." Both Kitty and Tina are against Jake performing Chris Brown for "Guilty Pleasures Week," and even confront him about it in the choir room after Tina announces it to the girls in the auditorium. Later on in the episode, after Blaine performs Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), Tina asks Blaine who the song was for, causing Kitty to hit her and tell her to "shut it." Kitty appears in one scene where Tina is dressed as Vicky the Robot Girl from Small Wonder. A moment after Jake arrives to confront Marley, Kitty begins to leave, claiming that she needs to find some normal friends, and Tina follows after her. They both perform with New Directions during Mamma Mia at the end of the episode. Wonder-ful Kitty performs Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours in the choir room, and Tina sings back-up with the rest of New Directions. Kitty and Tina, along with Marley, also sing and dance back-up for Kurt as he performs You Are the Sunshine of My Life for his father, Burt Hummel. All or Nothing Tina and Kitty are both mentioned by Brittany during her speech in the show circle in the choir room. Brittany considers Tina as her sister, and considers Kitty as "the foster kid" of the glee club, along with Jake, Ryder, and Marley. Both Tina and Kitty have solos in I Love It, and they sing back-up for Hall of Fame and All or Nothing. Later, during Will and Emma's surprise wedding, they are seen smiling excitingly and holding hands together. Season Five Love Love Love When Kitty makes a remark towards Ryder being dyslexic and being catfished by Unique, Tina calls her out and tells her that everybody hates her due to her mean behaviour. When Tina realizes that Kitty and Artie are secretly dating, she questions Artie's self-respect and tells the entire Glee club about the couple. After telling Tina that her relationship to Artie is none of her business, calling her names in the process, she finally admits to be in a relationship with Artie, which doesn't seem to make Tina any happier. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds When Tina gets nominated for prom queen, Kitty is happy for her and tells her that she will support her and that it's her time to shine. When Tina finds out about Kitty's fake campaign posters, which were put up by Bree, she becomes angry and says that she should've known Kitty's support was just gonna be some "classy back-stabby gas-lighty Kitty mind-game." Afterwards, Kitty rips off some fake campaign posters. At prom, after Tina has been announced as prom queen, Kitty realizes something's wrong when she sees Dottie Kazatori at the edge of the stage with a rope in her hand and screams out for her to stop the stunt. It's too late, though, and Tina gets slushie-Carrie'd. Kitty, along with the rest of New Directions, rushed to her aid in the choir room and after Blaine was able to convince Tina to go back out there, Kitty offers Tina her dress to wear. She helps to clean Tina, joins in the groups' performance of Hey Jude and walks back out by Tina's side. After Tina has accepted the crown, Kitty is seen cheering for her. During the performance of Let It Be, they share a hug. A Katy or A Gaga Tina and Kitty are seen talking and taking pictures with each other when Will walks into the choir room to announce the New Direction's competition at Nationals. They both immediately raise their hands when Will asks the group who of them would describe themselves as a Gaga and are thus, along with Jake and Unique, partnered up for the week's assignment to step outside their comfort zones and perform a Katy Perry song. The following day they're together in the choir room, brainstorming ideas for their Katy Perry performance. When Kitty proposes they could float around the stage in giant plastic bags filled with amniotic fluid, Tina is grossed out. Tina also seems to agree when Kitty says that Bree being a vile person is saying something coming from her. After Team Katy's performance of Applause, Tina and Kitty, along with Unique, are arguing about their own performance in the choir room. Tina puts a stop to the fighting when she comes up with the idea of a stripped-down acoustic performance. The four of them, including Jake, are then performing Wide Awake together in the auditorium. The next day, they're both dressed in similar Katy Perry-themed costumes, sucking on popsicles and wearing wigs. Later, Tina and Kitty are both performing Roar with the New Directions. The End of Twerk When Mr. Schue enlists Jake and Kitty's help for a twerking-tutorial, Tina turns out to be a very bad twerker and is told to twerk in the back by Kitty, leaving Tina shocked. Movin' Out Kitty and Tina sit next to each other and share a look while Ryder sings An Innocent Man. Quotes Season Four Season Five Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee from Grease. (Glease) *Gangnam Style by Psy. (Thanksgiving) *Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House. (Swan Song) *Hung Up by Madonna. (Diva) Trivia *Both of them are or have been members of the Cheerios. *They both like the Spice Girls. (Guilty Pleasures) *Both have dated/are dating Artie. *They were both nominated for prom queen. (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *Both of them are fans of Lady Gaga, and consider themselves as "Gagas." Gallery Titty Dancing.gif Titty.gif KittinaNr4.gif KittinaILI6.gif KittinaILI5.gif KittinaILI4.gif KittinaILI3.gif KittinaILI2.gif KittinaILI1.gif Kittina1.gif KittinaDance.gif Kittinaotp2.gif Kittinaotp.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles8.gif AON IDontCare ILoveIt.gif AON10.png Sugar_AllOrNothing7.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o1_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o2_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3_250ili.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o4_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o5_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o6_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o7_250.gif Tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5_250.gif glee-season-4-finale-recap-all-or-nothing-fox-tina-brittany-kitty-regionals.jpg kittyandtina00.png tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to2_250.gif glee09876kittyandtina.png glee098765tinaandkitty.png 10kittina.gif 9kittina.gif 8kittina.gif 7kittina.gif 6kittina.gif 5kittina.gif 4kittina.gif 3kittina.gif 2kittina.gif 1Kittina.gif tumblr_mvi6okvkFx1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Kitty&TinaMovinOut.png Kitty&TinaPuppetMaster.png Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships